onepiecefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Gandulfo88
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a One Piece Spain! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Kizaru. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- KyleH (Discusión) 18:12 21 abr 2009 :Hola. Ví que dejaste un mensaje en la página de KyleH. Lamentablemente él no habla español, pero si tienes dudas con respecto al wiki o su edición, puedes dejarme un mensaje. Saludos. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 15:29 13 may 2009 (UTC) ::Este wiki estaba inactivo desde enero, y con tu llegada se ha reactivado. Por lo tanto no hay una comunidad editora formada. ¿Tienes algunas ideas para atraer nuevos usuarios y comenzar a revivir el wiki? --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 22:18 14 may 2009 (UTC) :::Puedes ver una lista de usuarios en Especial:ListaUsuarios. Quizás puedas dejarle un mensaje a algunos usuarios (que no sean bots) para ver si vuelven a editar. Y sí, si sigues editando aquí, al no haber más comunidad, podrás tomar decisiones sobre el wiki. :-) --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 20:59 18 may 2009 (UTC) :: Para tener un logo, tienes que crear un archivo de 216x155 pixeles con el nombre Wiki.png y subirlo al wiki. Luego de unos minutos, el wiki mostrará el nuevo logo. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 06:54 28 may 2009 (UTC) Mensajes Para ver antiguos mensajes ver Paginas 1,2 Saludos Otra cosa, mariposa Gandulfo88 ¿podrias agregarme al msn? Mi correo es: elinfamedrow@gmail.com --el infame drow 13:28 17 jul 2009 (U Lavado de cara eso si q es un WEN lavado de cara Gandulfo, pero tengo dos peguitas: XDXD 1ª- Donde esta la imagen de la portada? (esq molaba) y 2ª-¿Donde conno estan las secciones que yo hice? XDXD (no lo digo enfadado si no asombrado) XDXD Es que yo esas secciones las hice para ordenar mejor la wiki pero weno si las as qitado sera x algo XDXD saludos y cambio y corto XDXD Jonmillon 10:38 18 jul 2009 (UTC)jonmillon Xo también! Yo también quiero ayudar Gandulfo88, pero no se usar esto o bueno, creo que si ya que edite unas faltas ortográficas en la portada dándole a editar (lo fuerte es que también se puede editar sin registrarse, cualquiera podría fastidiar todo) Hay otros wikis como http://videojuego.wikia.com/wiki/Portada por ejemplo, donde no puedes editar sino perteneces al equipo sino te dan permiso, como creo que debería ser XD Decidme que artículos podría hacer y me pongo a ello --Taliesin89 16:04 18 jul 2009 (UTC) http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Gandulfo88_portada&t=20090722112427 ¿puedo? --Taliesin89 11:25 22 jul 2009 (UTC) sobre la portada no te cortes, molificada tu también XD Yo todavía no se mucho y me cuesta Sobre el permiso, le ponemos la dirección a su wikia en ingles EXPLICANDO QUE SE HA SACADO DE AHÍ y eso ya debería cubrir las molestias u.u XD --Taliesin89 16:46 22 jul 2009 (UTC) Las plantillas de la portada son: http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Weblinks http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Mainpage-nav http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Happenings http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Featured_article http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Announcement http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:DoYouKnow http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Mainpage-opu Por si quieres modificarlas --Taliesin89 17:01 22 jul 2009 (UTC) http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Videodelmes --Taliesin89 17:11 22 jul 2009 (UTC) si eso mirate mi usuario, ya solo haría falta editar las plantillas para que quedara como la inglesa ahora ya es cuestión tuya de añadir o quitar cosas --Taliesin89 17:27 22 jul 2009 (UTC) Otra cosita Donde pone "Todo lo referente sobre la edición y escritura en la wikia" La letra es distinta a la de los demás títulos, trate de hacerla igual pero no me sale. A ver si tu sabes como hacerlo saludos --Taliesin89 14:28 26 jul 2009 (UTC) Saludos Gandulf, y a todos los que pasan por aqui Escribo para una cosita,y es que me gustaria saber hasta cuando Bellamy va a ser el personaje del mes? estoy algo fastidiado de siempre entrar y ver la misma cara en el inicio... como funciona este asunto? gracias,y los leemos Jejejej pues me halaga mucho ke piensen asi, hago esto con mucho gusto y porke me gusta colaborar y ver todo bonito y completo, ademas ke pueo y tengo con ke hacerlo.... mmmm la verdad no sabria ke articulod estacar, propongo ke lo sometan a votacion Jejejeje Ya puse su link en mi web, si desean ppueden mirarlo es la imagen de wikia one piece, porcierto dentro de unas horas la web la cambiaremos a www.mdluffyop.com, para que esten atentos, muchas gracias por dejarme colaborar con ustedes, cualquier cosa diganme yane ^^ --Luffyisac 02:15 5 ago 2009 (UTC) Perfecto, no hya ningun problema adelante, lo ke pasa es ke a veces encuentro tan poca información en español de personajes que prefiero agruparla en sus respectivas organizaciones gurpos o similar, porque la mayoria de veces me da pereza traducir correctamente la info de las paginas en otros idiomas Nombre de la Wiki Hola Gandulfo88, he estado mirando la wiki y me parece un gran proyecto, estaria dispuesto a colaborar aqui, ya soy miembro experimentado en la wiki (he aportado mucho en la wiki en español de GTA) y tengo una duda respecto al nombre de la wiki y me parece inadecuado, ya que al ser la wiki en español de One Piece hay que tener encuenta que entraran usuarios de México o Argentina o cualquier otro país latino en donde se hable español asi que la extención Spain me parece inadecuada asi que me pregunto si se pudiese cambiar a solo One Piece Wiki u cualquier otro nombre, te lo digo ya que veo que eres un miembro conocido y no se si seas administrador o conoscas a uno.--100px - 110px 23:10 4 sep 2009 (UTC) Pasaba por aquí Yo vengo y saludo de paso. Estaré encantada de ayudar con esta wiki ^^. Y lo que dice el de arriba me parece bien lo de cambiar el nombre, ya que como dice él aquí entran todos los de habla hispana. Bueno nos vemos por ahí un saludo a todos- BoaHancock336 23:15 4 sep 2009 (UTC) Jau weno pues yo eligiria a mejor la de Oz Jr. ya qu lo mas normal es q cuando se traduce su pronunciacion es Oz y como q qda mas normal.XDXDXD PD weno...... pues ara seme olvido pero ya te lo dire mas tarde xDXDXD cambio y corto Jonmillon 09:45 5 sep 2009 (UTC)jonmillon MAs lavados d cara XDXD weno ya me diras q te parecen las caras nuevas da yasopp y Lucky. a la cosa q se me olvido era q podriamos hacer en la portada un espacio en el q se pudiesen recoger firmas para qu estrene ya la quinta temporada de One Piece en españa. T digoi esto xq la semana pasada en contre una pagina en la q recogian firmas para esto ara no me acuerdo como se yamaba pero era algo asi como Mifirma o micarta ara no me acuerdo .Weno a lo q iva podriamos hacer algo x el estilo o coger la pagina esa y ponerla en la nuestra o algo asi XDXDX. weno ya me diras XDXD. PD. weno d la banda de Shanks qda Rockstar lo aces tu oyo y asi la banda de Pelirojo ya estara completa XDXD GRAN IDEA wenas como lo yeva? se me a ocurrido una idea para q nuestra pagina no se parezca tanto la portada nuestra a la de la wiki inglesa XDXD. cambiamos el colr de los cuadros XDXDXD. y la imagen de la wiki podiamos poner la antigua la de q salen todos los importantes T_T T_T. cambio y corto Jonmillon 14:24 7 sep 2009 (UTC)jonmillon ::Mmmm si quieren que no se paresca a la wiki inglesa creo que deben editar la piel monaco de la wiki y ponerle colores distintos por ejemplo un colores iguales al logo de one piece.--100px - 110px 01:19 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Cuenta Tengo cuenta, pero me olvide entrar en ella justo cuando edite ._.U :Listo, acabo de entrar. De todas formas, gracias por el aviso, no me habia dado cuenta de que estaba desconectada ^^U -- Brócoli 23:24 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Seguire colaborando que mas chuck soy nuevo en esta wiki y me preguntaba si alguien me podia ayudar a ayudarlos " suena bien raro?" en fin y quien mejor que el administrador quiero ayudarlos con cualquier cosa y que mejor que redaccion de paginas pero es que nose nada acerca de como manejar una wikipedia , asi sin mas me pregunto que si me puedes ayudar a aprender a manejar una wiki ( refiriendome a eso de crear articulos, lo de las plantillas, imagenes videos ,etc... de cualquier forma graciasJaggerjack 21:05 5 ene 2010 (UTC)jaggerjack Re: Hola soy el administrador Hmmm... perdona pero mi español es un poquito flojo so... prengunto, tu te refieres que quieres que yo quite mi perfil o que lo cambia y lo aga como los otros aqui o que aga más como el? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 19:36 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Estoy buscando por las wikias desesperadamente fans de Dragon Ball, tu dices que fue la serie de anime con la que empezaste, he visto que trabajas muy bien en esta wiki y como administrador me gustaría invitarte a que formes parte de la http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Portada, en el caso de que quieras participar si quieres podrías dejarme un mensaje en mi discusión. Necesitamos más usuarios, en estos momentos solo hay cuatro activos, espero que tu seas el número cinco. Gracias, espero tu respuesta.Oliver0796 17:50 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Hola Gabdulfo, soy Master Jacob no se si me recuerdes xD. Bueno te queria preguntar si se podría hacer una plantilla SPOILER que indique cuando un artículo tiene spoilers ya que eso advertiria a los visitantes que si leen estaran advertidos de que pueden leers spoilers de la historia del manga. 20:47 12 mar 2010 (UTC) :Ah, quedo muy bien xD, solo quedaría ponerle la plantilla a los artículos de los personajes. :Por cierto hace un tiempo me preguntaste el como cambiar el nombre de la Wiki, pues aquí puedes enviarle un mensaje a Wikia indicándoles que quieres cambiar el nombre, de "One Piece Spain" por, digamos "One Piece Wiki" o algo así. Claro, si es que aún te interesa xD. 22:43 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola! Hola: He leido tu mensaje y bueno, me gustaría ayudar. Me he visto la serie completa y me he leido algunos capitulos del manga. Espero ser de utilidad =). Como habrás podido comprobar ya habia modificado algunas paginas por mi cuenta. Aunque aun no maneje muy bien lo de editar artirculos cada vez iré mejorando, espero. Una gran fan de one piece Irestar9Irestar9 21:50 23 mar 2010 (UTC) Esta wiki necesita una Yomi Yomi no mi thumb|left|200px|Vengo a hacerle una gran proposición Hola, como verás por mi firma soy Tipo de incognito y descubrí esta wiki gracias a su versión inglesa (al principio consultaba más esa, puesto que tiene más información). Como he leído por ahí, esta wiki estaba muerta y resucitó. Ahora vuelve a sus orígenes y me gustaría ayudar en lo posible. Le falta promoción para que llegue gente, y también lo necesario para que la gente se quede y edite cómodamente. Como a todas las wikis al principio, le faltan plantillas que hagan la vida más fácil. También se podría añadir votaciones, pero dada la actividad que hay, ahora sería inútil. (Ahora va a parecer un curriculum xD) Bueno, yo tengo experiencia como administrador en la inciclopedia, y podría reformar todo esto un poco. Si estás por aquí para responderme, y si te apetece que te eche una mano (no literalmente, como Buggy :P), te solicito un puesto de burócrata o administrador. Créeme, no te lo pido por decir que tengo una wiki o porque no me gusta y la quiera borrar xD. Respóndeme cuando puedas, preferiblemente pronto. Si la wiki sigue muerta, y no apareces, intentaré adoptarla y matar a todo el que se me oponga =D.-- 21:03 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Plantilla Favor Oye me podrías hacer un favor si tu pudieras adaptar la plantilla de "Imagen aleatoria" ah mi wiki " Dragon Ball wiki" me gusto esa plantilla porfavor si me hicieras este gran favor.--Danke7 Cambio de Monobook a Monaco ¿Qué te parecería si se cambiara el skins de la wiki de Monobook (como el de la wikipedia) a Monaco (como las wikis de Wikia)? Si no me equivoco, es en las preferencias, en la pestaña de apariencia, en opciones de administración. Si te dan algún código, habrá que ponerlo en MediaWiki:Monaco.css. Esta sería la página a la que acudir si se quiere personalizar algo. Si tienes dudas, aquí hablan sobre ello Ayuda:Skins. Y en las páginas de wikia te dicen como personalizarlo: Wikia. La diferencia (Al menos, con Monaco saphire que es la piel predeterminada) es esta: Archivo:Piel Monobook.png Archivo:Piel Monaco.png Casi todas las wikis adoptaron esta piel entre 2007 y 2008, y las nuevas en teoría ya venían con ella. Yo le veo sus pros y contras, pero desde luego es mejor que esta y no es tan sosa xD. Si quieres mi opinión, para empezar, la que más pega con la wiki es la de Monaco Beach. ¿Crees que es buena idea hacer el cambio o nos quedamos como estamos?-- 16:01 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Échale un vistazo Como estamos con la skin Monaco Beach en vez de la personalizada, aún no se ve, pero echa un vistazo a cualquier página y después añádele ?useskin=monaco&usetheme=custom a la URL. He estado modificando la página MediaWiki:Monaco.css, solo los colores, aunque se puede cambiar casi todo. Lo he dejado más o menos como la wiki inglesa.-- 19:06 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola!! Hola!! Soy un usuario "destacado" de Bleach Wiki y administrador de Anime Wiki. Podrías agrgar Anime Wiki a Aliados de la wiki de tu Portada. La administardora nueva de Bleach wiki ya lo hizo, pero aun faltaba la aprobación... --Abraham2727 22:37 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola!! Si necesitas ayuda con la imagen de tu wiki, pidemelo sin dudas. La piel Beach le queda muy bien; con unos retoques quedaría excelente.. Saludos!!Abraham2727 19:59 21 abr 2010 (UTC) Listo Ya está casi terminado. Solo hace falta ajustar el ancho. -- 12:51 25 abr 2010 (UTC) Con seguridad Hola, soy fanatico de One Piece..aunque no soy miembro de esta página. Tengo entendido que tu eres el administrador... Bueno, al grano.... Es que estaba viendo el articulo de Edward Newgate... y vi que un Editor no Registrado esta poniendo cosas FALSAS y FEAS. Por ejemplo: Puso que Barbablanca tenia un gran ------ene y que habia revivido.... Ademas de eso muchas cosas.. Yo ya las borre...pero de alguna forma debes parar esto....Gracias.. Ahora mismo me creare una cuenta...Adios.. Hola de nuevo Esta vez no vengo a decirte que te unas a la wikia de Dragon Ball, he estado leyendo un par de comic de One piece y creo que ya puedo colaborar aqui empezare creando la categoría Usuarios que no la teneis, por cierto quienes son los administrados aqui, si me lo puedes decir. Oliver0796 16:21 18 may 2010 (UTC) Ja parezco un novato preguntando, ya vi el portal de la comunidad, y gracias como veras empeze con la categorización de los usuarios, estoy leyendo los comic voy por el número 11, poco a poco jaja. Oliver0796 18:00 18 may 2010 (UTC) Desaparición del logo ¿Te refieres a la cabecera? En teoría debería salir siempre y a todo el mundo. Si se quita sola la imagen quizás sea cosa de imageshack, que es donde está subida la imagen. Si hay problemas se podría subir a otro sitio o a la misma wiki. Para cambiarlo hay que tocar el mediawiki (Mediawiki:monaco.css me parece que era).-- 18:24 24 may 2010 (UTC) .... Hola como ya te dije aun no he terminado de ver la serie por lo tanto solo puedo editar una pequeña parte de los personajes, por eso hasta ahora me estoy ocupando de la categorizacion (mayormente) si necesitas alguna categoría nueva me lo dices. Un saludo Oliver0796 09:41 12 jun 2010 (UTC) ze hahaha XDD Holas,oye,quería saber sobre que debo hacer para ser un administrador o algo. Infinitro 00:41 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias,por la info,me nomino al puesto Ze hahaha! SBS Hola, soy nuevo jeje, he puesto todos los SBS que de momento se que existen, aunque solo son un texto, si alguien se puede pasar, y hacerlo bien, como los anteriores, yo los subi, porque aqui no los encontre y al verlos en otra pag, decidi ayudar, pero para arreglarlo todo y poner titulos, bff, nose, intentad hacerlo, aportare algunos datos ok? Aportes Hola, tampoco creas que voy a ayudar mucho, no me mandeis hacer o reformar mucho porque no podre, solo puse los SBS, porque los leia aqui, y vi que no estavan todos (yo almenos no he encontrado mas de los que he puesto) , asi que por ayudar a gente que tambien lo quiera leer lo he puesto, RESUMEN: que no me comprometo mucho, pero si de vez en cuando me mandais algo, puedo ayudar Tengo un problema He borrado sin querer la pagina de Mr 3 completamente y la he intentado modificar pero no he podido, puedes tu hacer algo para arreglarlo? Por favor. Cabecera Puedo reparar la cabecera? Solo hasme admin. para esto y cuando acabe me lo quitas.--Danke7 (talk) -Dragon Ball 02:18 13 ago 2010 (UTC) Tengo otra Duda Se puede firmar una pagina que has creado? yo he escrito en algunas como en casi todos los miembros de la familia Achino y en algun miembro de la familia Franky. ¿ Si se puede Firmar puedo hacerlo tiempo despues de crearlo o tendria que haberlo hecho al principio? Es que no sabia que podias firmarla, si quieres tambien puedes pasar por mi pagina y decirme que te parece aunque hay algunos apartados que aun no he terminado. Y perdon por no firmar la anterior vez que entre en tu discusion Otra cosa en la junta directiva hay vacantes, hay alguna forma de poder ocupar alguna? Simplemente por curiosidad. Grandpiece 17:16 13 ago 2010 (UTC) Sobre la Admistración Ya se que podria haber escribido arriba pero lo he escrito aqui por si alguien escribe despues de mi y no lo leias.Tengo una pregunta, hoy he visto el portal de la comunidad '''y ''he entrado en algunos miembros de los que no sabia nada''. Porque algunos miembros de la administracion aun forman parte de ella en el portal si desde el año pasado no escriben nada?' vi la informacion de algunos y vi que pocos de ellos habian escrito algo este año. En serio de los cuatro principales solo tu y tipo de incognito aun seguis escribiendo, porque Jonmillon no escribe desde el año pasado y kurahadol desde finales de enero incluido el subdirector y el editor jefe que hace meses que no escriben nada. Algunos de ellos tienen incluso pocos mensajes, enserio me gustaria ''en que os basais a la hora de elegir alguien para la administracion? Lo lamento si con esto molesto, pero si te molesta mucho lo que te he preguntado no me bloquees por favor simplemente no me contestes, solo era simple curiosidad. Grandpiece 07:33 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Tu respuesta No he entendido bien lo de "Te importaria subirme las de Barbablanca y sus aliados?" que quieres decir? Que quieres que te lo suba a tu pagina de usuario en zona de Creaciones o que mejore la subcategoria de los aliados de Barbablanca, por favor aclaramelo que no lo he entendido del todo bien. He visto la ''Lista de Administradores la cual recuerda al gorosei solo que ''hay ''una vacante, yo podria ocuparla asi estais al completo y a la hora seremos 5 como ellos, ademas con mi imagen de los yonkous y las vuestras del shichibukai y Kizaru de la marina podreis decir que la administración esta compuesta por los tres Grandes Poderes de One Piece,'' y a la hora ser nombrado tambien el Editor Jefe Adjunto que tambien esta vacante, ya que me paso frecuentemente por la paginas a escribir, enserio yo puedo ayudarte tambien a mejorar aun mas todo esto.thumb|Es una gran proposición no la rechazes y logremos un gran futuro para esto Por favor aclarame lo que quieras que haga con lo de los aliados y mi proposición de ayudarte formando parte de la administración. Te juro que no te defraudare, el año que viene en la'' "''tercera reunion general" "La Wiki" sera aun sera mucho mejor y para entonces lograre que lleguemos a los 1000 artículos si me aceptas con esos cargos en la administración. Grandpiece 07:25 19 ago 2010 (UTC) 'Y Mi proposición? No me contestas?' Ya lo he hecho miralo tu mismo en la Plantilla:PiratasBarbablanca, pero''' tambien podrias contestarme si aceptas mi proposición si no la has leido o te has olvidado sigue arriba en negrita, en serio quiero ayudarte y asi pronto llegaremos a los 800 articulos'. Grandpiece 12:04 19 ago 2010 (UTC) La portada Como '''he visto que en la portada estava ya un poco atrasado el apartado " Qué está pasando ahora..." he actualizado la plantilla', me gustaria que me respondieras que significa el apartado Anuncios? que no lo ha entendido bien aclaramelo por favor para asi poder actualizarlo si hace falta y si te gustaria que actualizara cada semana el manga y anime de " Qué está pasando ahora..." y lo de los anuncios si hace falta. Grandpiece 11:58 20 ago 2010 (UTC) HolaZehahaha!!! Hola,oye sería buena idea borrar el artículo Big Mon ya que ya existe Big Mom. Yo no lo borro porque creo que no puedo hacer eso o no c hacerlo xD. Saludos.Infinitro 19:02 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Plantillas He intentado crear una plantilla esta Tripulacion de Buggy para poner el simbolo encima de los miembros de la banda, he visto como hacerlo en esta plantilla Plantilla:BarbablancaTripulacion pero hay que poner mucha cosa y no se como hacerlo. Hay alguna forma mas facil de hacerla? ¿ Puedes explicarmelo? O puedes arreglarmela tu?' Por favor contestame, Gracias.' Grandpiece 17:02 27 ago 2010 (UTC) 'Una duda??!' Haber... sere directo... para que sirve ser Administrador...osea que funciones cumples(o que tienes que hacer) y too eso??? Quienes pueden ser administrador???! Diego OC 05:52 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Jonmillon Returns q tal gandulfo?, cuanto tiempo?, ya tengo muxisimo mas tiempo libre (toy en el paro), y creo q podria volver a la wiki otra vez, pero antes te pido q si me podrias mandar x correo o facebook, etc, un manual d funcionamiento y estas cosas q se me ha olvidado todo XDXD, a otra cosa como vais con lo d las plantillas? q he estado leyendo x ay q las estais aciendo o algo x el estilo, weno ya me diras un abrazo. Dos paginas iguales Hay dos paginas iguales Needless y Needles las dos tienen basicamente los mismo, he visto en internet que en la inglesa en la que tiene 2 S la 1era que te he puesto de Needless. -¿ Que es lo mejor ponerle la plantilla fusion o borrarla ya que poseen la misma informacion? '-Me he enterado de el regreso de Jonmillon, el director, un enhorabuena por el ahora somos 4 administradores activos.' Espero tu respuesta por lo de Nedless, gracias. Grandpiece 10:14 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Shanks Me parece mal que el unico yonkuo que tenga un perfil aceptable sea Barbablanca... Creo que seria vueno crear una plantilla para yonkou asi como los shichibukai... para arreglar a Shanks y Kaidou q estan olvidados Jack D. Roberts 18:07 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Me atrevo a discutir contigo!xD Hola,mira otra vez el mismo problema de los articulos iguales:Muller-copia de Myure y Ros-Copia de Ross. Puedes eliminar Muller y Ros?Infinitro 02:29 5 sep 2010 (UTC)+ Perdon...ahora el artículo Puppoo-copia de Puppuu. Puedes borrarlo? Gracias Gracias por hacer mas pequeña la foto de la fruta de Tsuru, tuve que irme pero vi k lo has arreglado tu, gracias. Ya tienes pensado el proximo articulo para destacar ya k has empezado con un marine podrias elegir a un pirata fuerte como Barbablanca ( he subido una imagen en la cual derriba un gigante) Luffy o Teach. Hay una pagina llamada Miss Wednesday k es el nombre en clave de Vivi cuando estaba en la banda baroque, la borro? Grandpiece 16:47 5 sep 2010 (UTC) hola no se que hacer la verdad e estado editando todas las frutas paramencia hasta que encontre esto http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beri_Beri_no_Mi y no se que hacer esa fruta pertenece a el capitan very good pero la informacion es de doflamingo y nisiquiera aparece en las paginas de la organizacion de las frutas umm espero lo reparen yo voy a continuar. Una nueva Batalla Hola he creado un nuevo combate Batalla en Ennies Lobby, ahora k lo he acabado queria saber tu opinion para recrear mas batallas de la serie como esta. Otra cosa por que al lado de los articulos sale algo que dice discusion? Nunca lo he visto editado. Espero tu respuesta a ambas cosas, adios. 09:11 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Una duda importante(para mi) Hola,creo que aprendí a personalizar mi firma,ouedes ayudarme en crear una subpágina en mi pagina de usuario que diga Mi firma?Como se la hace? Mi duda es que al crearla por accidente cree un artículo,no se si está bien: Que le falta?Qué está mal? Gracias.SaludosInfinitro 22:10 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Una idea Hola, he estado viendo la web inglesa de One Piece y me he dado cuenta que en algunas páginas hay una especie de encuestas en la que votas a tu personaje favorito (ej: si entras en los supernovas, al final hay un apartado en el que puedes votar a tu personaje favorito). Lo digo porque me pareció una cosa de lo más curiosa, y me gustaría que se hiciese aquí (además de que yo no sé hacer esas cosas ¬¬., bueno ya sí pero grandepiece así se escribe me ha dicho que te pida opinión. Gracias de antemanoHeracles'n 13:50 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Algo interesante Me ha propuesto Lex-ph poner esto http://es.entertainment.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Manga, miralo hasta el final y veras que indica que vamos en 5 lugar en el Portal:Manga 'una cosa buena y que seria interesante ponerlo en la portada pero no se hacerlo aun bien, podrias hacerlo tu? Tambien me ha dicho que el mejor apartado de la portada para ponerlo es en noticias asi k podriamos kitar eso de los capitulos y dejar esto. -Otra cosa te gustaria que pusiera encima de los articulos destacados algo que lo indique con una foto como en la inglesa? He visto esto: Pero como Spandam ya esta en lo de '"la hiena que alcanza sus sueños" he pensado que estaria bien una foto de Mihawk en miniatura como esta y cambiar un poco el texto de la segunda linea. Archivo:Miiihhhawwwwwkkkk-iii.jpg Espero tu respuesta a lo de los articulos destacados, gracias. 20:38 15 sep 2010 (UTC) FAN1 nefertari vivi Me gustaria que añadieras mas cosas a nefertari vivi (si es asi muchas gracias) Por si vuelves FAN 1 nefertari vivi '''kiero decirte que Gandulffo estara un tiempo ausente asi k no podra hacerlo, aunke no se k le puede faltar a la pagina de Vivi esta bastante completa. 18:52 18 sep 2010 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________ Solo queria decirles que esta a disposicion la plantilla para distincion de genero para usuarios: Masculinos o Femenino. link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 20:46 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Sexy Nami Por favor no borres el articulo Miss Wednesday me ha costado mucho trabajo porfavor . Ayudaa Hola no me conoces verdad soy Satariel 00:51 26 sep 2010 (UTC) ---- Soy un gran admirador de One Peice y me encanta todo lo que han hecho en esta Wikia muy bueno quisiera pedirte un favor *Me pudes decir como hacer una encuesta para hacer una en esta wiki en la cual soy uno de los usuarios mas ativos Gracias Pues ya mero llego a millink=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 11:24 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Lo siento Por desgracia yo, pero fue intentando bloquear a Love Hancock incluso las insultaba a ellas, pero parece k son hermanas y bloqueando para k entre una lo he hecho a las otras dos, aunke el bloqueo kedo marcado para 3 dias. Lo siento mucho, ahora tengo k irme. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 11:52 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya esta Ya no estoy bloqueada y perdona por las molestias mi hermana no volvera a entrar para insultar o eso me ha dicho. Gracias y de nuevo perdona por las molestias. link=Usuario Discusión:FAN1 nefertari vivi 16:25 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Articulos incompletos He entrado en la Dragon Ball Wiki y he visto que en la portada, hay un apartado con el nombre de un articulo incompleto para mejorarlo, k te pareceria si aki hicieramos lo mismo? Aqui hay algunos articulos incompletos como el de Carmen(la cocinera k reto sanji) Conis y otros. Eso si.para que no haya error, crealo tu en la portada, o por ejemplo ponlo en lo de '''anuncios, cambiandole el nombre, con un poco de suerte k este en la portada hara k la gente edite el articulo en cuestion. Como haces para k salga tu nombre de usuario en verde? a mi me gustaria k saliera el mio rojo, si te interesa hacerte una firma tipo la mia pero con Crocodile diselo a Lex-ph. Sugerencia Supongo k te habras enterado de k se ha activado el nuevo diseño de wikia.Convendria k a partir de ahora hubiera 5 administradores para ayudar a los usuarios, Infinitrix y Lex-ph han ayudado mucho y podrias pensarlo y darles sitio en la administracion, como a Infinitrix '''Subvicedirector y a '''Lex-ph subvicedirector adjunto, ya k ellos hace tiempo k estan aki... Mira aki como podria ser la forma de la nueva administracion. Haz lo k kieras yo solo lo digo para k haya 5 administradores kuando cambie este sitio link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 08:10 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Habeis hecho una sabia decisión Con mi nueva responsabilidad mi proyecto principal será crear los episodios faltantes y como siempre,mejorar a la wiki en todos sus aspectos. Gracias por mi elección como administrador,no te defraudaré. link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 19:01 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Quería pedirte un favor... Ahora con mis nuevas responsabilidades necesito saber alguna cuantas cosas importantes: -Las reglas de la wiki(las mas importantes) -Como bloquear a un usuario(por vandalismo,etc por eso necesito las reglas) -Como crear plantillas(no necesito tan urgente pero si puedes porfa) Eso es todo. Atentamente: link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 01:15 5 oct 2010 (UTC) yo si se se lo habia comentado hace unos dias a tipodeincognito acerca de un fondo pero dije que se podra con el nuevo diseño no entendi muy bien si seria automatico o algo asi o lo pondria ese dia pero bueno, ay me dices, que a cambiado de color? donde dice wikia arriba del logo es una imagen que hasta un mono puede hacer, porcierto has visto mi perfil de usuario que color deberia poner para los admistradores?10:59 9 oct 2010 (UTC)link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph Hola queria preguntarte crees que si se mueve el monaco a esta pagina http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:NewWikiaLook.css funcionen? y perdon por lo de tu logo =) 18:56 13 oct 2010 (UTC)link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph Dime quien quieres que aparesca en la plantilla de mujeres: Nico Robin, Vivi o Nami tu voto es para decidirlo, solo mujeres votan pero son 3 ellas asi que tu decide no te dejes influenciar ni sobornar digo engañar por ellas.15:22 14 oct 2010 (UTC) link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph hola grandulfo *hola grandulfo te quiro decir si nos aliamos yo soy administrador de la manga no wiki y necesito tu ayuda en la creacion de esta wiki ya hable con grandpiece y digo que era buena la idea que dicesDavid07 21:05 16 oct 2010 (UTC) *y bien dime que por ejemplo la redaccion de los articulos el mas votado categorias plantillas etc.link=Usuario Discusión:David07 20:49 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Veras es que me han enviado un mensaje para pedir una plantilla, pero no se como enviar mensajes ( si lo se, es absurdo) te lo agradeceria mucho si me dices como se hace yaque me gustaria tener una plantilla. Por cierto k es una plantilla? XD Ya se donde se hara lo de el Wikia Ya no es usado el MediaWiki:Common.css para la nueva apariencia, todo el CSS ahora esta en MediaWiki:Wikia.css o en el lugar principal de Stylesheets. El CSS mas comúnmente usado ya ha sido transferido para asegurar que continúes trabajando en todo los wikis. Si tu tienes códigos personalizados para estilizar tablas, infoboxes, u otros elementos en general deberás, transferir esto de tu common.css a tu wikia.css link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 12:15 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Obtenido de "http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Gu%C3%ADa_de_transici%C3%B3n" WIKIA CATALANA Soy el creador/administrador de una wikia de One Piece en Catalán. De momento es bastante nueva, estamos a punto de llegar a 100 artículos y me gustaria que pusieses en el apartado "en otras lenguas" (Languages) de vuestra portada pusierais Catalan y el link hacia la wikia. Yo claro, tambien pondria el link hacia One Piece Spain. Mi msn es: marc_rp8@hotmail.com Y lo mas importante xd, el link a "mi" wikia: http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Portada Te lo digo a ti porque eres un administrador, si hay algun problema comunicamelo (mejor por msn) Un Saludo a todos! -- 17:44 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye... Quería consultarte antes de hacerlo: En la galería de imágenes de la portada,la imágen Arlong no existe la borró? Quitamos la del okama? link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 23:41 22 oct 2010 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Que Tal Gandulfo88 Me alegra ver que te haces cargo de esto *se me cae una lágrima*. Pero lo que más me ha gustado es la parte en la que me dejáis como Gol D Roger, me he reído bastante :P Suelo entrar siempre para leerme las cosicas :) y os esta quedando genial! Aunque creo que quedaba mejor con el menu en la izquierda, era mucho más intuitivo y sencillo de usar Sigue así! firmado: Elinfamedrow ayuda hola ya que eres el administrador necesito qume digas comom crear mi firma si me lo puedes decir (diego D.) 02:38 7 nov 2010 (UTC)diego d. guerrero02:38 7 nov 2010 (UTC)(diego D.) 02:38 7 nov 2010 (UTC)(diego D.) hola quisiera saber si se puede editar la pagina de usuarios para cuando se registren aparesca una mejor imagen Lex-ph te informo El Usuario:Jimmy . blanqueo tú página de usuario, como podrás ver en el historial, y yo mediante las ediciones antiguas, creo que lo reverti de manera correcta, espero haberte ayudado, y que si tienes algún problema con ese usuario lo puedas arrglar antes de bloquearle, pero vamos que yo en ese tema no me voy a meter. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 01:12 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Ya lo he bloqueado yo para un mes. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 11:44 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta Como añado mi perfil a la categoria Usuarios Monkey.D.Manyear AUSENCIA Hace mucho que no apareces pese a que ha habido vacaciones, has perdido el interes por la wiki? link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 10:07 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Gandulfo, tal y como dijo Csuarezllosa a Grandpiece deberías quitarle el cargo de administrador a los otros usuarios, y dárselo a Grandpiece (ya que aceptaron los demas administradores activos) así el podrá encargarse mejor del wiki ya que como bien has dicho tú estas ocupado. Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 15:51 11 ene 2011 (UTC) :Ya vi que te diste el cargo de burócrata a Grandpiece, y antes me referia a los administradores que llevan tanto tiempo inactivos, y no a los burócratas :P --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 16:06 11 ene 2011 (UTC) Muy dificil lo tuyo, suerte Universitarios, uff ya entiendo la ausencia, yo ahora voy a profundizar mas mis estudios. *Estudie Grado Medio de Administrativo(año pasado) y este año tengo que recuperar la Contabilidad(este año parece que me entra en la cabeza) yendo cuando toca a clase(aunque oficialmente estoy en 2o curso) y a partir de hoy martes he empezado estudiar ahora en una academia para acceder al superior y encima para el carnet de conducir, aunque lo tuyo es mas dificil y de pensar. MUCHISIMA SUERTE Y CON LO TUYO. He arreglado tu pagina ya que existen mas o menos todos los artículos, creare los 3 que faltan, supongo que ya habras visto lo de los Logros, la portada tambien ha sido un poco modernizada. --link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 17:38 11 ene 2011 (UTC) Que hay Hola,me aclaras una incógnita porfa...vas a regresar?Espero que si jeje.Saludos y suerte en tus avtividades.link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 22:15 11 mar 2011 (UTC) 2000 artículos Que decirte pasa por el foro 'a celebrarlo , hace menos de un año que me registre, nunca lo hubiese imaginado que esto creceria tanto. *Vi la wiki alemana hace poco, aun les falta algo para llegar a 2100 artículos, el dia menos pensado les pasamos por delante. '3a reunion general Cuando crees que tendras tiempo libre? Es para decidir abrir la 3a Reunión General ya que en un mes habra pasado un año desde la 2. Y estaria bien que pudierais estar presentes tu y TDI(a el le dejare un mensaje al recibir tu respuesta). Ya somos la 2a wiki de one piece con mas paginas, la alemana esta unos cuantos(20 artículos o asi) mas atrasada a la nuestra. 'Burocratas' Espero estar activo para la 3a reunion, tengo mucho papeleo y cosas que arreglar para ingresar al Grado Superior y otras cosas A lo que iba, hay demasiados burocratas(4, 2 inactivos). No te importaria que hiciera digamos una especie de concurso(para ver si la gente esta de acuerdo con quitarles el flag) o directamente con tu permiso hablara con wikia para quitarles los flags? Es para tener la Lista actualizada(ya que en wiki se muestra toda la gente a la que hayan dado el flag) con los miembros actuales ya que estan inactivos. Sobre lo de pirateking, ya que te vi hoy, un resumen como este, no les importara no? Por si acaso deje la redirreccion(pero si siendo resumido no importa dimelo). link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 10:34 22 mar 2011 (UTC)